1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a video display apparatus for receiving and displaying a video signal picked up by the imaging apparatus, a video distribution system in which the imaging apparatus and the video display apparatus are mutually connected via a network, and a control method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Already established is a technology for distributing a live video taken by a camera via the Internet and the like and instructing the camera for a camera setting and a camera operation such as panning, tilting, zooming, and backlight compensation for image taking.
When the controllable camera serviced on the Internet is operated by a user, there is a case where a camera control with a good response cannot be provided because a state of delay and jitter in communication is different depending on a network route to be used and a network status.